Heavy Rain
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: AU. Carlos, James & Logan quieres descubrir al crimina que a secuestrado y matado a varios niños desde hace años. Este criminal es mejor conocido como "El Asesino del Origami" ¿Y Kendall? Él sólo quiere rescatar a su hijo. Adaptación del viedeoJuego Heavy Rain. EN PAUSA POR UN TIEMPO.


**Ola k ases.**

**¿Qué? ¿uno no puede a cada rato subir fics raros y no actualizar? :P **

**Este fic es una adaptación del _videojuego_ _Heavy Rain_. No sé si han jugado este juego, es un poco viejo. Salió hace como unos 4 años XD pero como soy tan genial, siempre me gusta usar, oír, ver... lo k ya pasó de moda, ¿por qué? ni idea. Cómo sea, espero k me apoyen con este proyecto, desde la primera vez que vi este juego, lo amé. **

**Recuerden que es una adaptación. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Viernes<em>

_11:22_

Kendall abrió los ojos para despertarse esa mañana. Estaba en su cuarto compartido con su esposo. Se levanto y caminó hasta la venta, se quedó un momento admirando los árboles, plantas, pájaros y demás seres vivos de su patio. Caminó hasta su armario para buscar algo que ponerse el día de hoy, ya que sólo estaba usando bóxers como pijama.

**POV KENDALL**

-Será mejor que me dé una ducha antes de ir abajo.

Me diría al baño cuando me detuve para admirar una hermosa foto que estaba en una mesa cerca de mi armario, es el día de mi boda. La dejé en su lugar y seguí me camino al cuarto de baño, pero me detuve al ver un papel en el suelo, es una nota. Decía:

_Me fui de comprar, recogeré a los niños del colegio a la hora de comer y luego volveré para prepara la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kevin. _

_No trabajes demasiado. Te quiero._

_-Max._

Dejé la nota en la mesa y abrí la puerta de la habitación para ir al pasillo que me dirigía al baño, en el pasillo pude ver a la pequeña mascota de mi hijo menor. Me agaché para verlo mejor, es un lindo y pequeño pajarito. Me levanté y caminé al baño. Al entrar fui al largo lavamanos donde estaban las cosas de mi esposo y mis hijos. Agarré la rasuradora, necesito afeitarme. La puse cerca de mi barba, casi me corto una veces, pero luego me pude rasurar bien y quedé con mi look de siempre, no muy afeitado, pero tampoco con mucha barba. Pasé mi mano por mi barbilla, perfecto. Agarré mi cepillo de dientes y la apasta dental que estaba en un pequeño vaso. Unté un poco de ella en mi cepillo y me lavé los dientes. Al termina, me dirigí a la ducha. Me quité los bóxers y entré a la ducha. Encendí la llame y me metí en ella. Después de limpiar mi cuerpo, apagué la lleve y busqué mi toalla. La cogió y me sequé. Lancé la toalla al piso, sé que luego Max recogerá la ropa sucia mientras cuido a los niños.

Caminé a la habitación y busqué ropa limpia, me la puse y caminé a las escaleras, hay muchas decoraciones para el cumpleaños de Kevin.

-Tengo tiempo antes de que lleguen Max y los niños. Lo mejor será que me ponga a trabajar. Es un día genial. Quizá pueda relajarme un poco en le jardín...

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

Antes de darme cuenta, la puerta se abrió y entraron Kevin y Kaiden, mis hijos.

-hey, hey, con cuidado que me van a botar.- Me agaché para poder abrazar a mis hijos. Me voltié hacia Kevin -Así que hoy es tu fran día, ¿eh?

-¿Ya soy un adulto?- me preguntó.

-Mmm... con 10 años, no eres precisamente un adulto, pero ya te falta poco.

-¡¿Ya puedo conducir tu auto?!

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso...- Me levanté y le desordené un poco el pelo.

-Kendall, ¿puedes ayudarme, por favor?- Pude escuchar la voz de Max llamarme. Lo vi cerrar la puerta con el pie mientras llevaba unas bolsas compras.

-Ya voy.- Caminé hasta él, le di un pequeño beso y agarré las bolsas, caminé hasta la cocina y las puse en la barra. Max se acercó y guardó todas las compras en su lugar.

-Llevan toda la mañana así- dijo con respecto a Kevin & Kaiden. -No sabes lo que me a costado mantenerlos a raya, ¿qué tal tú, has intentado trabajar algo?

-Ah, la verdad es que no. Lo he intentado. Espero que me llegue la inspiración porque tenemos que presentar los planos al cliente el mes que viene.

-Tengo miles de cosas que hacer, no me va a dar tiempo de terminar antes de que lleguen los amigos de Kevin... ¿Me ayudas? Debería haber platos en el armario del salón.

-No hay problema, yo me encargo.- Caminé hasta la sala... ¿cuál es el armario? Caminé hasta darle la vuelta entera a la sala, oh, veo que los niño juegan en le patio.

-Hey, Kendall. Creo que te pedí que te ocuparas de los platos.

-Se me había olvidado...Están en el armario del salón, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no se han movido de ahí desde la última vez que te lo pedí...- Caminé hasta un mueble cerca de la mesa, me agaché, intenté abrir la puerta, pero está atorada.

-Esa puerta se atasca todo el tiempo, ¡dale un buen golpe!- Hice lo que dijo Max y funcionó. Saqué los platos y los puso sobre la mesa. -Esos me los regaló mamá en nuestra boda, así que ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no quiero causar ningún problema con tu mamá.- Agarré uno y lo puse frente a un asiento, pero creo que fui muy brusco al ponerlo porque casi se me cae.

-Hey, Kendall. Dijiste que tendrías cuidado.

-Lo siento. Tendré más cuidado.- Tuve más cuidado e hice lo que me dijo Max. Caminé hasta la cocina, tomé a Max por la cintura y le di la vuelta.

-Kendall...

-No sé si te lo he dicho, pero me resultas muy atractivo, Sr. Schmidt.

-Tú también, Sr. Schmidt.- Me acerqué más y lo besé. Lo atraje un poco más cerca de mi cuerpo,

-Sé lo que estás pensado, Kendall. Pero este no es el momento.

-lástima.

-tengo que concentrarme en la fiesta.

-¿Encontraste el regalo de Kevin?

-Sí, lo recogí de la tienda está mañana. Tuvimos suerte, era el último que quedaba.

-Kevin parece feliz.

-Sí, es increíble que ya tenga 10. Parece que fuese ayer que tonteábamos en la universidad... ¡nos hacemos viejos, Kendall!

-¿A qué hora llegan los amigos de Kevin?

-Más o menos, por las 2. Espera mantener la situación bajo control, no como el año pasado.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No, gracias. Ya casi termino.- Mejor iré a ver que están haciendo los niños, oh, están jugando a las espaditas.

-Ya está. ¡Vamos a jugar!

-Oigan, 5 minutos, eh, chicos. Después tenemos que comer., y tus amigos llevaran pronto.- dijo Max y luego volvió a la cocina.

-¡De acuerdo, mamá!

-Bien, ¿quién va primero?

-¡Yo primero!

-¡Yo primero!

-Calma, chicos, por turnos.

-¡Yo primero!

-¡Yo primero!

-Vamos, Kevin. Hagamos el helicóptero.- Los tomé por los brazos, lo agarré fuerte, luego empecé a dar vueltas para que divertir a mi hijo. Después lo bajé, está un poco mareado.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Agarré a Kaiden de los brazos, pero esta vez me puse detrás, lo subí en mis hombros y paseamos por el patio. Después lo bajé, y no paraba de reír.

-¡Vamos papá! ¡enséñanos lo fuerte que eres!- Bajé los brazos y ambos se abrazaron de ellos y los levanté.

*****TIEMPO*****

Estamos ahora todos en la mesa para comer.

-¡Kaiden! Kendall, ¿puedes buscar a Kaiden?

-Claro.

Fui hasta las escaleras, las subí. ¿Por qué no estará Kaiden en la mesa? No debe estar lejos. L_legué a pequeño pasillo. Ahí está Kaiden, está llorando frente al pájaro._

-Kaiden, ¿qué pasa?

-Es Merlín... está muerto...- Vi el ave, está tieso, pasé un brazo por los hombres de Kaiden y lo atraje para darle un abrazo. -Está muerto y es mi culpa.

-No, no lo Kaiden. No digas eso.

-daría lo que fuera para que siga vivo...

-Sabes, Kaiden, hay ciertas cosas que tienen que pasar, aunque no quieras.

-No es justo papá, no es justo...- dijo antes de perderse en un llanto sobre mis brazos.

-Lo sé... Lo sé...

* * *

><p>Ahora estamos en el centro comercial, estamos todos felices porque estamos pasando un tiempo en familia. Me fui de espaldas de Kaiden y los levanté para llevarlo sobre los hombros. Mientras tanto Max tomaba de la a Kevin.<p>

-Me gustaría ver unas camisetas para Kaiden, ¿puede vigilar a Kevin un momento? Prometo no tardar.

-Claro.- bajé a Kaiden para Max se lo llevara y me quedé con Kevin.-Nos quedaremos aquí, ¿verdad. Kevin?

Me quedé recostado en la barbada mientras veía a Max alejarse, lo amo tanto. Esperen, ¿dónde va Kevin? ¿Por qué se aleja?

-¡Kevin! ¡Kevin!- le grité y lo perseguí ¿donde irá?- ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin!- Al fin lo encontré. -Kevin, ¿qué estabas haciendo? No puedes ir, aquí hay mucha gente.

-¿Me compras uno? Por favor papá. Anda.- Voltié la cabeza para ver que era, un globo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a comprar un globo...

-¡genial!

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas, campeón?- dijo el payaso de los globos.

-Kevin.

-¿Qué globo quieres, Kevin?

-¡El rojo!- El payaso agarró el globo color rojo y se lo dio a Kevin.

-Aquí tienes. Serían $2 dólares, señor.

-¡Kevin! ¡Kevin, espera a tu padre!- dice. No sé por qué Kevin se volvió a ir. Busqué mi billetera en el bolsillo de adelante del pantalón, no está. Busqué en el del lado, tampoco. En la de atrás, ahí está. La saqué y busqué un billete de $5 dólares. -Quédese con el cambio.- ¿Dónde está Kevin?

-Es imposible comparar una camisa con tanta gente- se oyó a mis espaldas, es Max. -¿Dónde está Kevin?

-Estaba aquí hace un momento.- Voltié la cabeza para buscar en todos lados. -Le compré un globo y al girarme había desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quédate aquí. Iré a buscarlos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Me di la vuelta y corrí por donde vi que se fue.

-¡Kevin!... ¡Kevin!... ¡Kevin!- Es el único niño con un globo rojo, ¿no? -¡KEVIN!... Sr. ¿no a visto un niño pequeño que responde al nombre de Kevin? ¿No? Gracias... ¡Kevin!... ¡Kevin!...- fui a las escaleras automáticas, empujé a mucha gente, pero no me importa. -¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! ¡ahí está!- puedo ver a un niño con un globo rojo -¡Kevin! ¡KEVIN!... ¡KEVIN!- Oh, feliz. Se metió en un lugar con 20 mil globos. -¡Kevin! ¡KEVIN! -ahí está el globo rojo. Lo agarré de los hombros y lo voltié -Kevin, te he dicho que... no.- Este no es Kevin... Me alejé y seguí buscando. -¡KEVIN!... ¡KEVIN!... ¡KEVIN!- Ahí hay otro globo rojo. corrí lo más que pude. -¡KEVIN!... ¡KEVIN!... ¡KEVIN!- Lo vi, está afuera. -¡KEVIN! ¡KEVIN!- genial se volvió a perder.- mierda, mierda. Ahí está. -¡KEEVIIN!- está del otro lado de la calle.

-¡Papá!- Kevin corrió hasta donde estaba yo, pero... no, oh, no, no, no, no.

-¡KEVIN, NO!- Kevin pasó la calle, pero en le momento que pasaba, un carro no se detuvo a tiempo para frenar. -¡Kevin!

-¡Kevin! ¡Kevin, oh, Dios mío! No,... No, Kevin...oh, ¡Kevin, nooo!- gritó Max terrado y desesperado. Se lanzó a la calle y lloró justo a... al cuerpo de Kevin. Y lo peor de todo es que... Kaiden se quedó viendo a su hermano. Pude ver como el globo rojo, voló hasta perderse en le cielo.

_Continuará..**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue el 1r capítulo de Heavy Rain. Espero k les aya gustado. Recuerden dejar review, favorito y Following. En verdad me gusta mucho este fic, aunque sólo lleve l 1r cap, me gusta y espero k a uds igual :)<strong>

**¡Mañana subo 3° cap de Only One! y TAL VEZ nueva historia ;) Nos leemos.**

**Xoxox**

**-_Indirectamente Kogan_**


End file.
